Salvación
by Chia Moon
Summary: Gajeel siempre entraba en un modo insoportable en esos días y Levy ya no sabía cómo ayudarle. Solo él podía permitírselo y la paciencia era algo que la muchacha poseía como un tesoro. Cuando teme perderla, Gajeel entonces se dará cuenta.


Salvación

Gale

* * *

**Advertencias**: Oc, Ooc, Au.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes utilizados no pertenecen a mi, si no a su respectivo autor.

**Resumen**: Gajeel siempre entraba en un modo insoportable en esos días y Levy ya no sabía cómo ayudarle. Solo él podía permitírselo y la paciencia era algo que la muchacha poseía como un tesoro. Cuando teme perderla, Gajeel entonces se dará cuenta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eran pareja desde hacía cuatro años. Tres meses hacía ya que habían celebrado su cuarto aniversario. Y cuatro años eran los que llevaban viviendo juntos. Siempre por esas fechas era lo mismo. Gajeel se ponía de mal humor, gruñía como única conversación posible y se mantenía alejado del resto del mundo.

El primer año, Levy había querido consolarlo o saber al menos qué le pasaba. No consiguió más que un portazo y lágrimas por su parte. No podía comprender a su pareja y no le hacía feliz.

Su mejor amiga y compañera en la universidad, Lucy, la animó a base de risas y tardes juntas de libros, pero Gajeel fue el que puso la guinda cuando a los pocos días volvía a ser el mismo.

El segundo año fue lo mismo. Gajeel de un humor insoportable y ella intentando comprender qué sucedía. Aquel año, por preguntar, solo recibió una mirada en advertencia y noches solitarias.

Sin embargo, el tercer año, Natsu, la pareja de Lucy y amigo de Gajeel, tuvo un pequeño desliz que a ella le vino de perlas.

—¿Gajeel? — había preguntado el de cabellos rosas—. Esta fecha es una jodienda. Así como yo perdí a mi padre, él perdió a su madre. Pero lo suyo fue bastante fuerte. Su madre lo abandonó cuando era niño porque estaba enferma. Su último deseo sin embargo, fue encontrarse con su hijo. Cuando Gajeel pensaba recriminarle por haber estado ausente, la mujer se murió en sus brazos.

Levy se había mordido el labio para no hacer preguntas de más.

Aquel año decidió que bien podía extenderle la mano y ayudarlo mejor. Mas la cosa no terminó como ella había esperado.

—Gajeel… podemos hablarlo si quieres. — No podía decir una cosa más estúpida—. Lo de tu madre. Seguro que ella no querría verte así.

Gajeel clavó la mirada en ella. Unos ojos que siempre le demostraban cuanto la amaban y ahora eran dos témpanos de hielo.

—No sabes nada, enana.

Levy le amaba demasiado como para permitir que tan solo cinco días de un año en el que él era un cretino, dejarlo, por más que los demás dijeran que lo hiciera. Además, Gajeel necesitaba algo. Algo que ella podía darle pero él no se lo permitía.

El cuarto año decidió dejarlo libre. Sí él necesitaba tiempo, tiempo es lo que le daría.

(…)

Cuando Gajeel entró en el apartamento que compartía con Levy sentía todavía el cosquilleo en sus músculos. El deporte era lo único que conseguía calmarlo aquellos días. Y especialmente, ese año, Salamander, había tenido la gran idea de batirse en un duelo de puños. Gajeel no había recibido demasiados daños, pero le había servido para calmarse un poco.

Sin embargo, se sintió como un completo estúpido cuando Lucy, la novia de su amigo y la mejor amiga de su novia, se había aprovechado de que ambos estaban tirados en el rin y les había mirado altiva desde su posición alta, ignorando que ambos chicos podían ver perfectamente sus rosadas braguitas. Gajeel había apartado la mirada, más que nada, por respeto a Levy, pero cuando la chica le señaló descaradamente con el índice no pudo más que mirarla.

—Realmente no te mereces lo que tienes, Gajeel. Levy es una chica encantadora y se merece que la ames todo el año, no que unas semanas la trates como un trapo. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente ella al no poder ayudarte? ¡Ponte en su lugar!

Y luego, se había escondido tras Natsu cuando él se incorporó, sorprendido y algo confuso.

Gajeel estuvo vagando por las calles hasta que el frio le caló los huesos y decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar. Preocupar más a Levy no era algo que debiera, pero demonios, había estado preocupándola durante cuatro años por estas fiestas casi sin ser consciente de ello. Era conocido por sus malos humores, frecuentes a más decir, pero nunca pensó que hasta su novia tendría que sentirse terriblemente herida.

Si lo pensaba bien. ¿El soportaría el hecho de saber que Levy tenía un problema y él no podría ayudarle? Si cuando llegaba a casa después de la universidad y se sentaba con el ceño fruncido frente al escritorio tras recogerse los cabellos en una coleta chistosa, él era incapaz de ayudarla a descifrar aquel dichoso párrafo que a ella le traía dolor de cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer era llevarle una taza de café y esperar a que el mal tiempo pasara.

Si ella estuviera en su lugar, seguramente él la estrecharía entre sus brazos y dejaría que se desahogara. Porque verla sufrir, por mucho que él lo negara. Era algo imposible. Mataría sin dudarlo a quien fuera capaz de herirla. Y en esta ocasión, era él quien afligía a la mejor mujer que tendría nunca al lado.

Dejó la maleta de deporte a un lado y buscó alguna evidencia de dónde se encontraba su mujer. Lo primero que revisó fue su cuarto de lectura. Levy no se encontraba ahí y aquello era extraño. ¿Se podría haber cansado de él y le había dejado? Por un instante estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el orgullo y maldecirla, sentarse, quitarse las botas de mala manera y beberse una buena cerveza. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio y buscó de nuevo. Levy no era de las que se marcharía y dejaría sus libros.

Entro en el cuarto de baño, tragando. La chica era de armas tomar en cuanto a su intimidad se trataba, pero no encontró nada. Ningún bote de champú le pasó volando la cabeza. Giró sobre sus botas y caminó hasta el dormitorio. No le llegaba olor a comida especial, con lo cual, Levy no se encontraba en la cocina. Había desistido de querer animarle llenándole el estómago.

Solo le quedó el dormitorio.

Entró despacio, esperando encontrársela atravesada en la cama, cubierta con tan solo la sábana hasta justo el comienzo de sus nalgas, buscando una almohada que él debería de ocupar. Una tentadora visión que podría haber hinchado sus pantalones, si no fuera porque la realidad estaba vacía.

Tan solo el muñeco en forma de Excel que su novia tanto adoraba y una pequeña nota sobre su almohada.

"_Esta noche te dejo a mi _achuchable_. Estoy segura de que te ayudará_".

Gajeel miró el muñeco desconcertado. ¿Realmente estaba ofreciéndole el muñeco como salvavidas? ÉL no quería un condenado muñeco.

Algo llamó su atención. Un reflejo azulado gracias al vehículo que pasó por la calzada.

Acurrucada en el sofá junto a la ventana, abrazada a un libro y con una manta cubriéndole las caderas. Ahí fue donde la encontró. Gajeel la observó un instante antes de arrodillarse a su lado.

Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos, alejándolos del rostro. Sus párpados cerrados dejaron escapar una lágrima, solitaria, resbalando por su mejilla. Por un momento pensó en colgarse de pies y permitir que le dieran la paliza de su vida por hacerla llorar. Sacudió la cabeza, enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos y miró hacia la cama.

Era de matrimonio por una razón. Una doble por un sentido. Y un cojón iba a compartirla con un dichoso muñeco.

Metió una mano por debajo de su cuello, presionando con suavidad y otra por debajo de sus muslos. La cargó con facilidad y caminó hasta la cama. La depositó con sumo cuidado sobre el lecho y observó sus gestos. Levy se acurrucó y rápidamente buscó la almohada que era de él, abrazándola contra su estómago, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando él abandonaba la cama por cualquier motivo.

Pasó un dedo por la curva de su espalda y esperó. Levy no tardó en despertarse con una carcajada y buscar a su alrededor, con los ojos muy despiertos y enrojecer. Gajeel había aprendido a larga qué puntos eran más vulnerables en esa mujer. Y especialmente, aquellos que eran capaces de hacerla reír y desearla a la vez.

—Gajeel— murmuró soñolienta—. ¿Qué hago en la cama? Yo…

—No quiero una mierda de muñeco— zanjó, cogiendo entre sus dedos el muñeco en forma de Excel. Levy apretó los labios en un fruncido gracioso dentro de su mohín. Gajeel adoraba cuando se enfadaba, razón por la cual era frecuente que la pícara muchas veces.

—Te lo dejé para que te animara en mi lugar.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Levy siguió su rostro con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. El moreno llevó sus manos hasta el filo de la camiseta y tiró de ellas, sacándola por la cabeza. Empujó con sus pies las botas y apoyó una pierna sobre la cama, inclinándose contra ella. La sujetó de los mofletes y presionó su boca contra la femenina.

Levy suspiró contra su boca, parpadeó y alargó las manos hasta presionar sus dedos contra sus hombros.

—¿Gajeel?

Los rojos ojos se posaron sobre ella.

—Ella murió por esta fecha— rechinó los dientes y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Bufó y apretó la dentadura. No era tan sencillo cuando confesabas.

Levy no dijo nada. Ni una condolencia, ni siquiera una risita porque un tipo como él se preocupara por el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Ella era especial. Siempre había sido así con él. Era capaz de darle un puñetazo invisible en el estómago y quedarse tan ancha, porque ni siquiera se ha percatado de la cantidad de sentimientos que había movido en él.

Por eso, que simplemente pegara su mejilla a su pecho y rodeara su cuerpo lo más que pudo con sus brazos, fue el mejor alivio y consuelo que jamás nadie sería capaz de darle. Era como si Levy tuviera entre sus brazos su corazón, abrazándolo con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una luz que pudiera extinguirse.

Posó una de sus pesadas manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos azulados con una ternura que no era clásica en él. Tan solo Levy era capaz de conseguir cosas en él que los demás no.

Sus ojos se encontraron en silencio y maldijo entre dientes cuando una triste lágrima resbaló de los femeninos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y musitar unas castas _gracias_.

Levy se estremeció y apretó sus dedos contra la carne.

—Acuéstate. Aquí. Conmigo— demandó suavemente, mirándole suplicante.

Gajeel esbozó una pícara sonrisa con su clásico sonidito de risa, pero no hizo esperar a su mujer. Se recostó contra la cama y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Levy le acarició los hombros y besó su cuello.

—Bienvenido a casa, Gajeel.

El moreno suspiró, enterró su rostro en su cuello y aspiró su aroma.

—Estoy en casa, Enana.

Porque ella era su única salvación.

* * *

**N/A**

Ains, tenía esto escrito desde hace días y no me acordaba de subirlo.

Ale, otro Gale x3


End file.
